She's My What!
by Meredith Citarra
Summary: Scott and Dawn Summers share more than a last name, they share blood.


**She's My What?!**

**By Meredith**

* * *

_Summary: Scott and Dawn Summers share more than a last name, they share blood._

_Pairing(s): Mention of established Scott/Jean_

_Rating: G, FR7_

_Warnings/Spoilers: Takes place before Buffy Season 5 Episode #83: "No Place Like Home", and the movie-verse X-Men, though there is mention of people from the comic books._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did, I just take them out to play every now and again. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The only thing I get out of this is the pleasure of having written and hopefully some positive feedback._

_Feedback: I thrive on constructive feedback so please send it!_

_Archive: Sure just let me know where so I can send people to see it and you MUST keep this header attached :)_

_Authors Notes: TTH FFA Dawn Summers/Scott Summers. Thanks to DeeRose for her review which caused me to rewrite the story in a much better way._

* * *

**_She's My What?! by Meredith _**

"That's impossible Professor, Alex and I are the only children Corsair had, another one just can't pop into existence out of no where," Scott refuted.

The bald Professor raised an eyebrow and couldn't help asking, "Have you already forgotten Gabriel?"

"Trying to," Scott grunted, unhappy to be reminded of his 'newest brother.' "But Professor he was the last, there couldn't possibly be anymore. Mother was killed with Gabriel inside her, so that's it… there are no more."

Concentrating a moment longer, Professor X shook his head, "I believe this new sibling must be with a different mother, unlike Alex and Gabriel, the mental imprint is slightly off. Whatever the case, you need to find her and bring her to safety here."

"Her?" This was the first time the Professor had mentioned it wasn't another brother; now the idea of having a fourth sibling was intriguing. "Alright Professor, where is she?"

" Sunnydale, California. Cerebro can't pin point it any further yet. Let me know when you arrive and I will see if I can get anything more."

* * *

"Xander!!" The young girl tossed her arms around the only person who ever treated her like an equal. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I so didn't want to watch the back of Buffy and Riley's heads when they make-out in the drive-in again." 

"Dawn!" Buffy snapped, then gave in, "Yeah well, it will be nice to not have you making play-by-play calls!"

"Unneeded visual there; quick somebody stab me in my third-eye and make it go away," Xander begged, held up his hands in protest and clamped his eyes tightly shut as if that would have the same effect as what he was requesting.

Joyfully dismissing her sister without a further comment, Dawn grabbed Xander by the hand, "Come on, let's go find a game."

* * *

Scott wore his ruby glasses, which could pass as 'cool sunglasses', but that still didn't keep people from looking at him oddly; it wasn't until he noticed all the 'summery clothes' that everyone wore that he figured it out. In New York it was winter, here in California it was just 'cooler out' so his winter clothes were way out of place. He supposed though that it wasn't only his clothes, but his age also, that got him funny looks as he wandered the campus of Sunnydale High. 

As Scott saw it, he was looking for a teenage girl, and if he had any hopes of finding her, he had to try the one place in the city where teenage girls are usually found on a school day. _//I'm at the school Professor,//_ he thought and waited for the reply as he looked over the campus trying to find the cafeteria.

_//Good. I'm already with Cerebro. Find a central place where you'll be able to sit down and concentrate, I will need to use your mind as an extension to help Cerebro pinpoint her directly.//_

Looking around Scott found a wall that was enough in the middle of the school to work, but not a busy place where people would be tripping over him if he sat in front of it. Ready Professor.

Long moments passed as the New Yorker sat quietly against the wall, allowing his mind to be used as tracking tool. He could feel the presence of his mentor in his mind and images flashed so quickly before him he got a bit nauseous, but held tight until at last he had a clear image of a girl with long light brown hair, blue eyes, and an infectious smile that caused him to smile with her. _//I've found her, Dawn Summers, she's in history class, I'll guide you there.//_

* * *

"Last period, come on alarm, ring already!!" Dawn whispered to the clock that seemed to have stopped running. 

The door to the classroom opened and a hall monitor came in, followed by a tall, uber-cute guy with dark red sunglasses on. They whispered with the teacher for a moment, but the bell rang and all the students jumped out of their seats, grabbed their things and ran for freedom. Quickly the teacher called out over the din of fleeing students, "Dawn Summers! Come here please!"

"Aww man!" Of all the rotten luck, she wanted to go find out the latest info on Rick and Naomi from Charlene, but now she had to stay after class. "Yes, Miss Conners?"

"This is Scott Summers, he would like to talk to you about a family matter," Miss Conners said then busied herself gathering her things so she could remain close if Dawn needed her, but not appear to be eavesdropping.

"Hello, Dawn. Like your teacher said, I'm Scott Summers. I believe we are related through my father's side."

"You know my dad?" Dawn seemed surprised, but not entirely shocked, with the same last name this guy could easily be a cousin or uncle even.

"That's what I'd like to find out. I'd like to meet your parents if I could."

Dawn shrugged, "You can meet Mom and my sister Buffy, but Dad's out of the picture, living in L.A."

"Alright, I'll go meet them then," Scott smiled and offered to take her books for her. Still naive in the dangerous ways of Sunnydale, Dawn gleefully let this stranger carry her books and went off with him in his car. He was really cute and besides, he was family right?

Fortunately for her, Scott really did take her home, and on the ride the Professor confirmed that she had a similar mental imprint as Scott's brothers. He wanted a DNA test to be sure, but he was confident of her relation to Scott.

* * *

"Hank not Christopher," an older lovely woman stated. "I don't know of any Christopher Summers." 

"Maybe you know his call sign; Corsair?" Scott asked Dawn's mother.

Joyce thought about it but shook her head, "No sorry Mr. Summers."

"Oh! What if Dad has some secret dark past that he kept hidden from us all," a younger blond woman—Dawn's sister Buffy— offered a bit too cheerfully.

"Buffy!" Joyce admonished but then chuckled, "I'm sorry Mr. Summers, maybe we have another relative in common? How did you find Dawn to begin with? I mean, who ever told you that you were related to Dawn must have mentioned you were related to us also?"

"Scott please, and actually no, I found out about Dawn in a letter my mother had written before she died. I had very little information, but what I had led me to Sunnydale High. I planned on finding about the rest of you once I found Dawn," Scott gave the lie he and the Professor had come up with so he wouldn't have to mention mutants or the X-Men.

"So another relative it is then," Joyce said trying to remember anyone named Christopher in Hank's family.

"Can I see a photograph of Hank Summers please? I might recognize him from one of our family albums," Scott requested thinking that the truth of it could just be that Corsair came back to Earth and was using a different name to be safe.

"Of course," Joyce said and left the room to find one.

Buffy, however, wasn't as excited to meet a new family member as Dawn and her mom were. Why this guy, why now? Who was he really? She could tell he was keeping something from them, but she could also tell he really believed he was related to them in someway. Why couldn't being a Slayer give her the power to detect lies? That would be really helpful to her not only now, but always, might even have saved a few of the Slayers lives.

Brought out of her thoughts by a piercing giggle, Buffy started paying attention to the conversation between her sister and the new guy and realized he was asking her all sorts of questions; what's her favorite subject in school, had she always lived in California, did she have a boyfriend. It was creeping Buffy out so she interrupted them, "So where do YOU come from Scott? What do you do?"

"I live in New York in Westchester County. I'm an instructor at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," he replied easily enough.

"What do you teach?"

"Fixed wing aircraft flying," that was something he had in common with dear old dad, like Corsair he took to the air like a natural, so why not say he taught it?

"So, like, no helicopters?" Dawn blurted out.

"No helicopters," Scott agreed and focused back in on the younger girl, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Here you go," Joyce interrupted them then passed him the most recent photo of Hank that she had, and even that was several years old.

Taking the photo in hand, Scott looked and saw a man who was not his father. Deflated he shook his head, sighed, and handed the photo back, "I guess it must be a grandfather or great-grandfather that had a brother not mentioned. I was sure when I saw Hank I'd recognize him." With the clear absence of Corsair in this situation, Scott had no clue how this little girl could be his sister, but he knew that a DNA test would help; but how do you get blood from a kid with her mother and older sister around?

Joyce leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Scott's, "I know it's disheartening to be looking for answers and finding none, but don't give up. If we really are related, we can work together to find out how."

Just then an idea popped into Buffy's mind. She wasn't sure who this guy was, and she didn't like his sudden appearance, so why not see if he minds being looked into. "Hey, why don't I call Will? She can look up all kinds of things on the computer, birth records included. I'm sure if I ask her to, she could find the connection like that," she snapped her fingers and looked to see Scott's reaction, wishing, not for the first time, that he would take those stupid sunglasses off so she could look into his eyes for the truth.

Instead of looking upset, Scott smiled wide and nodded in agreement, "That's a great idea. When do you think she could do it?" He needed time to find a way to get Dawn's DNA to test, and this was a good stall for time. He wasn't worried about what they would find on the web about him, that sort of thing had all been taken care of long ago; you couldn't be a secret crime fighter if you didn't have a well established alternate life.

"Let me give her a call and see if she can do it right now."

* * *

"I've got their family records pretty far back, but I'm just not seeing a connection between them. Unless someone did something off the record, like an illegitimate baby or something," Willow offered, resting her chin on her palm as she stared at the glowing computer screen. 

Looking over Willow's shoulder at the screen, Buffy shook her head then whispered softly, "And there is no police file on this guy? No Watcher file? Anything?"

"No, nothing bad that is. I found his pilots registration and all that kind of stuff, but nothing that would make him interesting to the Slayer."

"There's got to be something. This just doesn't feel right," Buffy groused as she looked from the dining room where Willow had set up the computer, into the living room where her mom, sister and a stranger all sat swapping stories.

A plate of cookies and a few glasses of milk sat on the coffee table because Joyce had decided everyone should have a snack and let Dawn pick what kind of snack. Dawn was currently pointing and laughing at Scott's 'milk moustache', and to his credit he wasn't killing her for it, just smiling and enjoying the time with them.

Buffy moved back over to the group on the couch and sat right on Dawn, stealing the cookie she was just about to eat, "You'll ruin your dinner," she said and then ate the cookie herself. " Willow says she can't find a connection. It could be that you're just not related to us at all, maybe it's a different Dawn Summers, and all this is a waste of our time."

"Buffy!" Joyce admonished, "Be nice! Scott is clearly reaching out to find family here, if we aren't the ones, we can still be nice to him!"

"Sorry mom."

"Don't tell me, tell him!"

"Sorry Scott."

Smiling Scott nodded, "It's alright. You're right; I come out of no where, insisting I'm family, there's reason to be cautious. Why don't I head out, let you have time to think it all over. If your friend find's the answer, please call me ok?" Scott stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Standing with him Joyce nodded, "Let me take down your number."

Dawn still had her school books next to them so she shoved Buffy off her lap and got her mom a piece of notebook paper and a pen with a pink fuzzy ball on top. When her mom took the items, looked at the pink fuzzy ball and then back at Dawn, she chuckled, "I'm a teenage girl! I like this kind of stuff!" Joyce just shook her head and smiled, taking down Scott's contact information.

He turned to shake Joyce's hand, then Buffy's too, but when he went to shake Dawn's hand she threw herself at him and into a hug. "I hope you ARE part of our family, you got some really cool stories."

That was the opening Scott had been looking for. Having already pocketed a napkin Joyce had used, and a few of Buffy's hairs shed onto the couch, he had only Dawn left to get a sample from; so when Dawn pulled herself out of the hug, he let his keys scrape against her, giving her a slight cut. Dawn yelped and turned her arm to look at what happened, but was relieved to see only a minor nick. "I'm so sorry Dawn!" Scott apologized profusely, pulled his handkerchief out and pressed it against her skin.

"It's ok, really, its ok," Dawn assured him and when he took the handkerchief off her arm she said, "See, no harm done."

Scott apologized again, pocketing the cloth with the tiny amount of blood on it, said his good byes again then headed out to his rental car. A few minutes by car to the Blackbird, a couple of hours by jet to the school, as long as it took to complete the blood test and he would finally know how they were related.

* * *

"I swear on my life I'd never keep that kind of secret hidden from you, Jean. How could I? You're a telepath! I've opened my mind to you fully; you know everything about me there is to know! I do not have a daughter; I'm not even old enough to be her father!" Scott was trying to explain from his place stuck to the ceiling where Jean held him telekinetically in her anger over finding out from the DNA tests that Dawn was the biological daughter of Buffy and Scott. 

It was true, however, that he wasn't old enough to have fathered the girl unless someone sped up her growth process; someone like Mr. Sinister. Without a word Jean released Scott from her telekinetic hold and allowed him to unceremoniously fall to the ground. "Then she is a creation," she headed to the computer and checked to see if they knew where Mr. Sinister was currently located.

Deeply sighing Scott informed the Professor what Jean found out and asked him if he could find out exactly what Dawn was, the Professor agreed and got to work on it with the help of Cerebro and Dawn herself, though she didn't notice his telepathic touch.

* * *

The Professor, Scott and Jean gathered in the med lab, looking over Dawn's results. "What can we do Professor?" Jean asked deflated, all her ideas exhausted. 

"Nothing, she's safer where she is, as a normal teenage girl in a normal town. If we do anything it could cause undue attention to come to her from whom ever the monks are protecting her from.

"I have to go back to end the question of how we are related. We can't let that just hang out there for them to continue to wonder about. We also need them to feel like they can call on us for help, well me anyway. The monks must have thought of that also since they made her my daughter; I'm the second line of defense," Scott said suddenly feeling a bizarre overwhelming need to keep this girl, who was apparently his flesh and blood, in his life somehow.

Jean kept her mouth and mind shut as a wave of jealousy passed through her, it was irrational and she knew it, but still couldn't help it.

The Professor nodded, "Indeed that seems to have been on their minds. Perhaps if Buffy were killed defending her, Dawn would be sent here, and all of our memories changed to fit the story of her being your daughter or sister. If not, you'd never have needed to know, which would account for why you have no false memories of her. There would be no need for you to know of her until you were needed."

"Alright, I'll head over there to tell them what I've 'found out' about my being the grandson of their great-grandfather's brother. Hopefully Buffy will buy it and turn to me if things get rough," Scott announced.

"I can help with that," the Professor smiled. He would plant reassurance into Buffy, Dawn and even Joyce so that Scott could effectively be a member of their extended family.

"Thanks Professor," Scott said, gave Jean a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the Blackbird and California.

Once he was gone the Professor looked at Jean and telepathically touched her mind, _//Jean, please understand he had nothing to do with this and his attachment to her is natural, he just found out he has a new relative and for Scott that's very important. Family means the world to him, you know that. So to find out he had a daughter, even one he didn't actually create, had to make him feel responsible.//_

_//I know Professor, I know. I just have to sit down and deal with it. I always thought I would have Scott's first child,//_ Jean sighed and the Professor gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Well I'm not surprised Hank didn't mention him then, perhaps he didn't even know himself," Joyce said then finished off her coffee. 

Shrugging Scott agreed, "Not easy being related to the black sheep of the family. I'm glad you guys don't hold it against me."

"There's a lot of good people out there who are related to monsters, that doesn't make them monsters too, unless of course its them who are the monsters, but then that—" Buffy shut herself up realizing she was saying things she shouldn't. "Rambling insanely now, need more coffee," she excused herself and slipped into the kitchen.

Dawn just watched her sister go and then looked back at Scott, "I wish you didn't have to go back so soon. Can't you stay a couple of days longer?"

"Afraid not, my plane leaves in an hour." Scott didn't want to let them know that he had actually flown to New York and back rather than staying locally for the couple of days since they met.

"But you'll write and visit sometime right?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"You bet I will! I just found you, I don't ever intend on loosing you again," he said to Dawn but made it seem like he meant the whole family.

"Yay!!" Dawn tossed herself at Scott like she'd done before and he hugged her tightly, parental feelings of 'need to protect her' washed over him and for a moment he thought he should tell her he was really her father.

Wisely Scott decided to keep the secret and let her go reluctantly, "If you need anything, any of you, you give me a call ok?"

They agreed gave him good-bye hugs, and let him head out of the house, but hopefully not out of their lives.

The End


End file.
